


25 Years

by TekeoMiona



Category: Tremors (1990), Tremors - All Media Types, Tremors: The Series
Genre: 25 years, Anniversary, Humor, Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekeoMiona/pseuds/TekeoMiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 25 years since the graboids invaded the peaceful little valley for the first time and changed the inhabitants lives forever. A quarter of a century and three more invasions later, they're being invaded yet again...by something they never, never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 25th Tremversary guys!
> 
> Okay, so I actually started this last year for the 24th, but I missed it and figured, "Eh, 25 is a better number anyway". Kinda forgot about it until a couple weeks ago, and didn't continue it 'til the end of last week (I was busy with editing), and it so did not come out like I'd really wanted/expected. I realized after the store scene that I didn't have any idea what exactly was supposed to happen. I inked out another scene and then had no idea where to go from there, so I left it. It's an open fic! In the sense that you can fill in with your own fantasies, haha. So I guess it kinda works.
> 
> Anywho, yes, I'm Vlad, Rumpy is the co-author of our LGF series. The shirts are a very real thing (or will be when I can freaking order them).
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> (ohmygod guys, I remembered while putting in one of the breaks that I'm freaking 20 years old now)
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* I make no claim to own Tremors or its characters. They are the property of S.S. Wilson and ScyFy Entertainment. I make no profit from this writing.

It has been known for some time now that there are an infinite number of possibilities for an infinite number of universes. Differences big and small, from key events in our history never happening or a new one taking place, to a person being born blonde instead of brunette. Some are even so different that they are considered something out of a story. And sometimes, they are.

Take this world, for instance. A world of giant, underground creatures that kill themselves to change into something new, twice (although the second time there really isn't much killing involved). Where a strange DNA mixing compound runs wild in a single valley, whose inhabitants and mountains are the only thing protecting the rest of the planet from its mindless, and sometimes horrific, rampaging. And where a hippie-generation potter, a business woman, a paramilitary paranoid survivalist, an adrenaline-hooked ex-NASCAR driver turned tour guide, a spicy ex-showgirl who owns a ranch, a "different" biochemist gone native, a mysterious ranch hand, a sci-fi geek, and two relatively normal scientists live in a strange and somewhat strained sort of harmony, depending on each other to survive.

The town they live in is called 'Perfection', located in Perfection Valley, which lies somewhere in the bottom corner of the state of Nevada. It is early morning there, the sun only just peeking over the horizon. As always, the survivalist, Burt Gummer, is the first one awake, having been up since about "0530 hours" this morning (or, for us normal folk, 5:30). The others will soon be stumbling out of bed as well.

Jodi Chang, the business woman, will start her day with a cup of coffee before preparing breakfast for the others who never seem to eat in their own homes.

Nancy Sterngood will likely spend the first hour or two of wakefulness studying the pottery she kilned the day before or placing in pieces that are ready to be baked.

Larry Norvel will wake up from dreams of fighting Sith, traveling with hobbits, and single-handedly defeating Las Vegas criminals and rush to get dressed for two reasons: to see Jodi, who he has taken quite a liking to, and to make sure he doesn't miss a new creature that might pop up that day.

Rosalita Sanchez will wake up to mooing cows demanding milked and fed, and her ranch hand Harlow Winnemucca will have already attended to them by the time she gets outside.

Cletus Poffenberger might wake up from a nightmare and refuse to leave his little home under the hill until the sun goes back to sleep.

Casey Matthews and her assistant, Roger Garrett, will likely wake up to the sound of a computer beeping the end of yet another test, if they fell asleep at all.

Tyler Reed will most probably be the last one to awaken, because young, women-loving men like him need their beauty sleep.

One thing will remain the same for them all though: they'll all wake up fairly positive that nothing strange (or rather, stranger than usual) will happen that day. Now normally, they would be right. But today, in another universe, this is anything but another ordinary day.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO** _

Jodi yawned widely as she shuffled out of her living quarters and into the store, heading straight for the coffee machine. One of these days she would get one that she could preset to brew so she didn't have to wait for her cup in the morning, but for now she had to struggle through the placement of a new filter and the five minute wait. She leaned against the counter, glancing around the interior of her store in sleepy boredom. There wasn't much to see. The merchandise was still on the shelves (which wasn't always the case), the windows and walls were still intact, and there was a stranger sitting at one of the tables in the corner. All in all, everything looked normal.

It was ten minutes and an entire cup of hot coffee later that it finally dawned on Jodi. She whirled away from the stove and stared at the strange woman sitting in her store like she belonged.

"Who the heck are you?! When did you get in here?  _How_  did you get in here?"

The young woman, who looked to be about twenty years and wore torn jeans, an orange shirt with two facing dragons and 'RV' in large letters, worn hiking boots, and a tan 'Will Garden for Food' cap, replied simply. "My name is Vladimir Vladimirovich Nabokov, I came in about an hour ago, and I came in through the door."

Jodi blinked. "O-okay."

Silence descended on the store once again as Jodi stared at the strange lady, this "Vladimir", who offered no more explanation as to why she was there and simply sat, watching Jodi with curious eyes. After several minutes, the store owner turned back to her cooking, having no idea what else to say or ask.

Larry wandered in some time later with Nancy. Neither of them took notice of Vladimir, heading straight to the counter Jodi was behind and sitting down.

"Hey, Jodi!" Larry said happily, giving her a wide grin. Jodi handed them each a plate, ignoring Larry's greeting and looking warily at the woman again. Larry's grin faded. "What's wrong?"

Nancy followed Jodi's gaze and turned around. "Oh, hello."

"Hello," Vladimir returned as calmly as she had spoken before.

Larry glanced at her before turning back to Jodi. "Who's the weird chick?" he asked in a hushed whisper. Nancy elbowed him.

Jodi shook her head. "I don't know," she mumbled. "She was here when I woke up."

"I'm just waiting," Vladimir put in, startling them.

"Waiting for what?" Nancy asked warily.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** _

Two hours and about 400 people later, Nancy was regretting her question, Jodi was overwhelmed in the kitchen, Larry was trying to desperately entertain, and Burt was having a minor panic attack in Tyler's garage after pulling into town to find it practically buried by strangers who knew nothing of personal space.

While Tyler tried to keep his friend from spontaneously combusting, the strange woman named Vladimir waited next to the large doors. Another woman a few years younger and several inches shorter stood beside her. She had sleek black hair well past her waist that was pulled back into a braid, and wore the same orange RV shirt as Vladimir. A less wore out pair of jeans, black sneakers, a Lion King ball cap, and a lion purse completed her outfit.

"Are you two the…leaders or something?" Tyler asked after Burt had calmed down to a piercing glare.

"You could say that," Vladimir said. She nodded to the woman next to her. "This is Rumpelstiltskin. My name is Vladimir. You may call us Rumpy and Vlad."

Burt paused in his angry scowling to give them an odd look.

"And why are you here?"

"It's a very special day for us in our world," Rumpy answered with a smile.

"Your…world?" Burt repeated.

"Don't ponder on it, you'll only make yourself mad," Vlad said. "To put it simply, we're here to celebrate. 25 years since it all began, 10 years of dead silence, and now a new movie! It's all  _very_ exciting."

Rumpy nodded in quick agreement. "So we decided to spend the day here. And don't worry. Everyone has been briefed on the rules; no messing with the worm, don't say anything about our world, and if you see anything…odd…you didn't see it."

"That…um…okay?" Tyler exchanged a bemused look with Burt.

"Great!" Rumpy clapped her hands together excitedly. "Now–" she glanced at her friend, waiting for her to pull out a notebook and pencil from whatever magical place she'd hidden them before continuing, "–what is the scariest assignment you two have ever been on?"

"And Burt, is it true that a lot of your anger towards Tyler when he nearly got eaten by that giant shrimp was due to nearly losing your friend?"

"Uhhh…"

**Author's Note:**

> And that's basically the rest of the town's day. Fans asking all sorts of weirdness. Fantasize your own scene!
> 
> Oh, and yeah, I know I'm way late on DT, like I haven't even worked on it in ages. My brain is having issues and I'm stressed about getting a job and getting my writing done to the point I can't concentrate on anything. AGH. I'm workin' on it though. I promise it'll be up. I'm not abandoning the Am'Verse.
> 
> -Am (aka Vlad) out


End file.
